Harry Potter and the Last of the Gojirian's
by Dragons123d
Summary: The Twins who lived, sounds like one of those stories doesn't it? Harry Potter, however, is not normal, well, his right arm isn't anyway. The arm of the beast known as Shin Gojira is Harry's right arm and his sister is the reincarnation of Mothra. Harry is the reincarnation of the Gojira, last of his kind, can he handle the power, with some help from a certian Yoko Littner?
1. Hogwarts Letters?

Yoko Littner looked at the ring on her finger, sensing that this ring was something more. The ring had a timer on it that was counting down, to what she didn't know. Yoko had found the ring inside a letter her mother and father had told her to open on her 11th birthday. The letter read as follows;

 _Our little star_

 _If you are reading this, then the earthquakes have taken our lives. We are so sorry that we can't be there for you on your 11th birthday, but know that we love you, even after death. We wanted to tell you that our family didn't come from this time, but from the distant past. This ring is something that when you are old enough, will be able to help you find the one for you, we love you so much yoko. Please, don't forget that._

 _Love,_

 _Mum and Dad_

Yoko littner had cried herself to sleep after reading the letter and the next morning put the ring on. She was now 13 years old, and the timer on the ring read 245:5:3. 245 days, 5 hours, and 3 minutes left on the ring before the ring took her to find the one she would love, from what her Mum and Dad had wrote in the letter. Picking up her sniper rifle, Yoko headed out to stop the gunmen piloted by the beastmen. Until the day that the ring ran out, the beastmen would find themselves at the front end of her rifle.

* * *

Harry Potter looked at his right hand's scar, a 7 point star burned onto the top of his hand. The arm itself was not human, instead it was like the godzilla's arm from the new movie, Shin Gojira. Harry then got off his bed and opened his door to head downstairs to get to work. His uncle told him that if he was to earn his weight around here, he was an auto repairman at J&J's auto repair and car fixer's shop. Grabbing his jacket, Harry left the house and walked to the auto shop, whistling a disney tune as he did. The way he lived at Number 4 was understandably rough, until he turned ten. He had to cook, clean, and do all the chores in the house until he had started hand-to-hand combat training, paid by his aunt Petunia. This stopped Harry from doing the chores because the training took up most of his time, then his aunt started schooling him. Dudley was also a pain to handle, but the training saved him from his cousin's gang. He then started martial arts and earned the title "Kaiju Arm Potter" when he defeated the trainer with nothing but his kaiju arm. Harry entered the auto shop and put on his work shirt before heading to Jake's office.

Jake Howard was a man in his early thirties, had dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes. He was a good boss and Harry was glad that Jake gave him a job at his auto shop. "Jake, I came in as you asked. So, whats up?" Jake looked at the raven haired boy before answering "Harry, I got a letter from someone that I know, but what disturbed me is that they're bringing someone named Mosura Lillian Potter with them...I think that this is your lost sister." That stopped Harry's heart before he said "I-I-I have a sister?!"

Jake gave him as confused look, "You didn't know you had a sister? Everyone in the magical world knows this...but" Jake stopped before abruptly standing, startling Harry. "That old fool, Harry please sit down. I have something very important to tell you." Harry sat in the seat in front of Jake's desk, wondering what Jake was all mad about. "Harry, I am a wizard, one of many that are hiding from the non-magical world." Jake pulled out a stick from his desk and handed it to Harry. The wood was oak and had some strange warmth to it, Harry looked at it and then back at Jake. "Is this a wand or a stick?"

Jake grinned "Its a stick with a magical core that is called a wand. My wand is oak with a unicorn hair, ten and a fifth inches long. But, you, Harry and your twin sister are heroes in our world." Harry handed back the oak wand to Jake and asked "Hero's? All I remember is holding someone, a green light, a scream, and then blackness." Jake gave him a sorrowful look "Your memories are of the attack that a dark lord going by the name of" Jake closed his eyes before sighing "Voldemort, on October 30th. Your parents went into hiding to protect both you and your sister, they had your Godfather Sirius Black as secret keeper."

"Secret Keeper?" Harry asked confused "There is a spell called the Fidelius charm, it hides a place in your very soul and the only way to tell someone about is it is if the secret keeper writes it and hands it to you. But, the magic of the fidelius charm is...hard to explain...If your godfather was the secret keeper, then the fidelius charm makes the person unable to tell anyone the secret that would harm the family. But, he was chucked into Azkaban without a trail and has been there ever since. The magic of being a godfather makes the person unable to harm or try to harm the family in question without the magic killing him. I suspect that if your godfather ever gave the secret to Voldemort he would be dead the moment he tried to write the secret."

"I knew your mother, Lily, from school. She and your father would have used your Godfather as a distraction to hide the true secret keeper. Whoever it was, I hope they burn. Anyway, Harry, you and your sister were the only people to survive the killing curse. The scar on your hand is the place where I think that the curse bounced off and right back at Voldemort. No one had found the body of the dark lord, but it was the end of the war." Harry digested this information and then asked "But, why was my sister and I separated after that?"

Jake sighed, placing his hands on his face before moving them away from his face and placed them on the desk. "I can only guess why but I have a working theory. This man named Albus Dumbledore separated the two of you and he placed you at your aunt and uncle's. Your sister was sent somewhere else, but she is comming here so if I were you, I would start preparing for her arrival. Albus separated you from our world, if I hazard to guess, so you could have a childhood away from your fame that only happened because of your parents sacrifice to save you two. But, the old man may have something up his sleeve, he is a political force in the wizarding world, he has done many things but I can only guess that some of them have to do with you and your sister." Jake pause before he glanced out the window, Harry followed his gaze and saw a bright navy blue car pull up to the shop. "Their here, that was fast..." Jake said before standing up and motioned Harry to follow him. The two exited the shop and walked towards the car.

When Harry saw the raven shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes of the girl, his heart stopped. Then the girl's eyes met his and she squeaked "Harry?" Harry nodded, dumbfounded, could this girl be his sister? He was brought out of his dazed state when he was flattened in a hug by his 'sister'. "Brother! I'm so happy to finally see you again!" That just confirmed it, this was his sister. "Can't-breath!" He gasped as he tried to escape his sister's bear hug, only to hear the laughter of Jake coming from behind him, making him blush. "Sorry, I'm just so glad to finally see you again, Harry! Oh, I haven't told you my name yet, I'm Mosura Lillian Potter, your twin sister." Mosura smiled brightly as she said this, making Harry start smiling as well. "Could I stand, please?" Harry was then pulled to his feet my Mosura, who then hugged him again.

Harry hugged back, he sensed that Mosura was telling the truth and was his sister. He closed his eye's and pulled his sis closer, sighing as he did. He never told anyone this, but the hole in his heart that couldn't be filled had just been filled by his long lost twin sister. He could have died right there and then, a happy man.

* * *

The year after his twin sister was reunited with him was a blur. Harry was so happy to have someone to talk too, be with, and feel loved by. Dudley was now complaining more often than usual, but his aunt put a stop to it, threatening her son with a diet of watermelons and squash if he didn't man up. His uncle Vernon was split, on one side he was glad that he had a niece but the other was jealous of the fact that he now had two magic children to deal with. Harry brought his sister to his martial arts and hand-to-hand combat trainings to see if Mosura wanted to join. Mosura took to the training like a fish to water, just like Harry did and the two siblings were at the top of their classes. They both worked as partners in Jake's auto shop and earned money that was put into a savings account at the bank.

That all changed on August 1st, when two letters appeared in the mail that day. Harry had brought in the mail and entered the kitchen, his sis was having a conversation with Aunt Petunia about flowers and his uncle was reading the paper. "Mail's here," Harry said when he looked up from the first letter, he handed the bill to his uncle, who nodded at him before returning to his sausage. He handed the gardening catalogue to his aunt and the comic book to his cousin, a subscription to the comic book as a birthday present. Harry then noticed the final letters, it read _To Harry J. Potter, Second upstairs room on the left, Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_.

"Huh...Sis, we got some mail." Harry said slowly as he read the address over again, not believing at how accurate the address was. "Mail? Oh, I forgot!" Mosura smiled as she took the letter with her name on it and read aloud "To Mosura L. Potter, second upstairs room on the left, Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." The Dursleys looked at them then the letters and back again. "How in the devil did they know about the room you two share?" Vernon asked, his confusion evident as his beady eye's looked at the letter in Harry's hand. "Oh, Uncle," Mosura giggle "Its our Hogwarts acceptance letter." She expression turned sour then, she gave the letter to Petunia and looked like she was going to cry.

Petunia broke the wax seal on the envelope, pulling out a piece of parchment and put the paper on the table so everyone could read it. It read;

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

"Wait, its August 1st today. How are we supposed to tell them that we accepted?" Harry asked his sister, realizing that it could have been way too late to 'owl' back a reply. Petunia looked at him before answering "Your mother got the letter the day after the 31st as well. But, one of the teachers came that next day and explained it all to our family..." She then took out the second piece of parchment and laid it on the table, like the first. It read;

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

Uncle Vernon looked over the second paper and then up at the two siblings. "If this...school...has acceptance letters then where in the world do they get all of this stuff, then?" CRACK! Everyone jumped at the sound and turned to see a woman standing before the kitchen door. She had green robes, a pointed hat and a monocle. "I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but I've come to speak with Mr. and Ms. Potter." Harry's only thought at that moment was 'Who is this woman?!


	2. Wands and the Potter twins don't mix

Yoko looked at the ring, the time on it was now 3:45. 3 hours and 45 minutes left before the ring did whatever it was supposed to do. 'Lets hope that my mother and father knew what they were doing with this.' She thought, looking up at the clear night sky, stars winking and flickering back at her. The fourteen year old only sighed before smiling. It wouldn't be long now, not long at all...

* * *

Harry and his sister walked with Professor McGonagall towards the place she had told them that they could get their supplize for school. Harry held his sister's hand, not wanting to lose her in London, making sure to stay close to McGonagall. The main thing that Harry could tell from the expliantion that the Professor had given them back at his relatives house was that Hogwarts was the best school in Britian for witches and wizards. The three walked and walked until Harry noticed that McGonagall had stopped at a pub, the sign above the door read _The Leaky Cauldron._ "Stay close to me, I don't want to lose you both." McGonagall said before entering. Harry and Mosura entered after the scottish woman, the door swinging shut behind them. "Good evening, Minerva. Would you like your normal order?" A man said from behind the counter, Harry could tell that he was one that his sister and himself could trust. "Sorry, Tom, but I'm on duty at the moment." McGonagall said before leading the twins towards the back door, only to be stopped when Tom noticed Harry. "Bless my soul...Its Harry Potter and Mosura Potter." That statement made everyone turn and look at them, Harry pushed his sister behind him in an attempt to hide her. One thing that the twin hated was being stared at and with all the people staring at them, it made Harry feel like a cornered animal. "Oi, stop staring at him. Can't you see your scaring Harry?" A female voice said from besides the fireplace.

The woman stood up and Harry saw that she was the same age as he and his sis. The girl wore a black jackect that was open slightly, had black pants and had red hair that went all the way down to her waist. Tom quickly got everyone's attention away from them, allowing the new girl and the others to escape out the back door. "Thanks for that...uh" Harry started but stopped, not knowing the girls name. "Names Yoko, Yoko Littner. It was nothing, I could tell that you and your sister hated being stared at, it could get on anybodies nerves. Hey, Professor, I think I can handle it from here." McGonagall gave Yoko a stern look before nodding and said "I'm expecting to not hear about any destrucion, Ms. Littner." Yoko saluted and grinned, pulling a gun from her back. McGonagall left the alley, Harry and Mosura looking at the brick wall before them. "Now, its three up and two to the left..." Yoko muttered and used the barrel of her gun to touch the bricks.

As if by magic, the bricks slid and moved out the the groups way, revealing a very busy street. "This is Daigon Alley, wizarding Britians shopping center." Yoko said proudly before leading the Potters down the street. "Wait, YOKO!" Harry called after her, the two having to catch up to her. "How do you know all about this?" Yoko looked at the twins before smiling "My parents were magical, but they died when I was three. I was raised by a wizarding family after that but came here to learn more about magic. And I also found out that you and me have a marriage contract...did I say that out loud?" Harry and Mosura stared at the eleven year old in shock. Yoko had just said that there was a contract between herself and Harry, before she realized what she had said may have short curcited the twins brains. "Fine, I'll explain on the way to Gringotts." Yoko sighed, grabbing the arms of the twins and started dragging them down the street.

Harry snapped out of his daze, his brain having fully rebooted. "Uh, Yoko, was I hearing things or did you say that you and I are in a marriage contract?" Harry asked slowly, Mosura giving the red head a look. Yoko just grinned at them "I was joking, about the contract. Come on can't you two take a joke?" That lifted the tension in the air, making the twins laugh when it clicked. The trio walked through the massive doors of the bank, still talking quietly. Yoko lead them to a goblin and said "Hello, I'm here with the Potter Twins. Could you tell your boss that for me?" The rest of the bank was silent after Yoko said this, everyone was staring with baited breath. The goblin looked at Yoko and grinned "Lady Littner, good to see you as well. Please, follow me." The twins were pulled along by the energectic girl, both wondering about what Yoko had done to make the entire bank go silent.

The goblin lead them to a room "Lady Littner, I will inform my superior that you are here." Yoko grinned and sat on one of the couchs "Well, you two going to sit or not?" This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The trio stepped out into the street, the twins were silent and Yoko was beaming like she had won something. "Come on, lets get your supplize." Yoko said as she moved towards the shops, stopping at one that had robes on display. "Ah, here we are. I've aleady got mine but you two havn't. Come on." They entered and the woman behind the counter smiled and pointed them to a room. "Please use this room." She said and the trio entered, to find that the room had a blonde haired boy being measured.

"Hogwarts as well?" The boy asked, his eyes glaring at Yoko before turning to Harry and Mosura. "Yes, and you ar-" Harry started to ask but was interrupted by the boy again. "My father is buying by books next door and my mother is looking at wands up the street," The boy drawled but then his sister said "You know, you just interuppted my brother when he was asking your name!" The boy looked at Mosura before replying "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy and you are?" Harry raised his right arm and put his hand on his sister's shoulder, the seven point star seeming to glow in the light from the window. "I am Harry Potter and this is my sister, Mosura Potter. The one next to the door is our friend, Yoko Littner."

Draco stiffened and stared at them before stuttering "I-I didn't realize who I was talking too." Harry gave Draco one final look before he took his robes that had appeared after he was finished being measured. Mosura only took half the time that Harry had and they left the shop after paying for their robes. "Now to get you two some wands." Yoko said as they headed down the street. Yoko stopped once again and Harry read the sign that was across the top of the shop, _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ "The only place where you can get a good wand in Britain, unless you go to knuckturn alley." Opening the door, Yoko motioned them inside.

The entire place was lined floor to ceiling with boxes, Harry suspected that all of the boxes cantained wands. "Ah, yes, I was wandering when you two would enter my shop." Harry jumped and spun around, there stood a white haired, thin man. "I remember when your parents entered my shop, I remember all the people that enter my shop." Looking at Yoko, he said "Ah, yes, Ms. Littner, you were only here yesterday. Pine with a tail hair of a Thesteral. Good for attacking and defence, loyal temperment..." Yoko nodded at the old man. "Yes, thats correct, Ollivander, but we're here for the twins..." Ollivander nodded and headed into the back of the building.

"Maybe this one, no, no, no. Hmmmm...this one hasn't chosen...maybe-" Harry looked at his sister and back at Ollivander as he walked into sight. "Here we are, 11 inches, Holly and phinoex feather core."

The wand seemed to shake to Harry, he took it and the wand exploded in his right hand. His sister shrieked when the wand exploded, leaving Harry's face black with wand ash. "What happened?" Harry asked in a small voice, Ollivander looked critically at the ashen face of Harry.

"I should have guessed that would happen, Mr. Potter, you and your sister can not wield wands. Your powers, Mr. Potter and Ms. Potter, are unable to be contained and used within the power of the wand. You already have your focus, Mr. Potter," Ollivander pointed at Harry's right arm, "Your arm is your focus."


	3. The rat is a what now?

The last thing that Harry could remember before September 1st was that he and his sister took to magic like a fish to water. Yoko, Mosura, and himself were all able to do 'wandless' magic, something that the books said only very powerful witches and wizards could do, though Yoko had said that "The wizarding world here is too lazy to even try wandless magic, they're too reliant on their sticks." That was, unfortunately, true. Wizarding Britain was too wand happy to even try wandless magic, but that worked just fine for them.

"So, where is the platform again?" Mosura asked when they reached the station, people were giving them a glance and then moving on. "You just run at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10...come on." Yoko said before running at the bricks, Harry and Mosura on her tail. When Harry didn't crash into the bricks, he opened his eyes and gasped. The massive red steam engine was before them, extenuating steam. "This is so cool!" Mosura squealed as she saw the train, Harry grinned before he saw someone. It was Draco Malfoy and his parents, his father was tall and had long blonde hair. Draco's mother, however, seemed familiar to Harry. "Hey, its Draco and his parents." Harry pointed, his sis and Yoko looked at where he was pointing.

"So it is," Yoko said, looking at the magical family for a moment and then beamed "Oh, I forgot! Harry, Mosura, Draco's mother is your aunt." Harry looked at Yoko in shock. "What?" Yoko nodded, like this was common knowledge, "Yep, from what I've read on the Potter family history, your great, great grandmother was apart of the Noble and Ancient house of Black. Your Godfather would be your uncle and your aunts, yes aunts Harry, are still alive. Narcissa Malfoy is the youngest of the Black sisters, Bellatrix LeStrange was the oldest sister and Andromeda Tonks was the middle sister. Come on, we should say hi to your aunt!" Harry was then dragged over by Yoko and Mosura to the Malfoy's, even though he didn't put up a fight against them.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy?" Yoko gained the attention of Narcissa, who looked at them and her eyes widened as she looked at the twins. "Yes?" Narcissa asked, her husband looking over and raised his eyebrow in mild surprise, Draco just stood there in shock. "Um...Hi, I'm Mosura Potter and this is my brother Harry. Yoko told us that you are our aunt from the little family tree lesson she gave a minute ago and we wanted to meet you..." His sister pause, giving the older woman a hopeful look. Narcissa, slowly, smiled and knelt before them "So, you are my niece and nephew...I was there at your mother's wedding, Mosura." Harry fell to the pavement, he had no one holding him anymore, as Mosura leaped at Narcissa, hugging her around the neck.

"Dear?" Mr. Malfoy started to ask until Narcissa gave him a sharp look, daring him. He didn't, instead he helped Harry off the ground. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said, then looked at the still frozen Draco. "Uh, Draco?" Narcissa pulled herself from the hug and looked at her son, "Draco, stop gaping and say hello to your cousin." Draco snapped out of his daze and looked at Harry for a moment before smiling softly. "The Train will be leaving soon, you four." Narcissa said, looking at the clock, "You better get on and make sure to write to us, ok?" Harry, Draco and Mosura all nodded, Yoko grinned "I'll make sure that they will, Mrs. Malfoy." She promised before herding them onto the train.

* * *

"So we're cousins and you didn't know about it as well?" Harry asked.

"Yep, that about sums it up." Draco nodded

"Yoko gave us a short family history lesson before we showed up, I was shocked to learn that your mother was our aunt..." Mosura said, looking proud about something. "It's great to know that we have some relatives on both sides of the spectrum."

The four student sat in one of the train's compartments, talking. That was interrupted when a boy with flaming red hair opened the door and asked "Mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full." Harry gave the boy a look before he said "Sorry, but we're full-" Harry felt that something was off about the boy, raising his right hand, Harry used the summoning spell and a rat flew from one of the boy's pockets. "This rat doesn't feel right, like it isn't a rat at all..." Harry said before the rat started attempting to escape. "Stupefy!" Draco pointed his wand at the rodent and a red jet of light hit the rat, knocking it out.

" _Animagium Revealium_!" Yoko hissed, her wand pointed at the rodent. The rat started growing and changed to a fat, mousy faced man. "Its-its-its Peter Pettigrew!" Draco shouted in surprise, Harry growled at the man. The man gave off a smell of betrayal and cowardice, something that fit the man's rat form perfectly. "Get a perfect or someone, now!" Mosura told the boy in the doorway, who ran to find someone to help. "He's supposed to be dead!" Draco said, looking from the rat to Harry and back again. That was when the compartment door opened again, revealing A tall black man, a man with a electric blue eye and a scared face, and McGonagall.

"Pettigrew was hiding under our noses for this long, Bloody~" The Electric eyed man started but was interrupted by McGonagall "Alastor Moody, Language!" The black man just looked at Harry and then to the rat on the floor, "Maybe the students should explain how they found Pettigrew." Harry quickly explained how he had sensed that the red headed boy's rat gave off a aura of cowardice and betrayal. Yoko was the one to use the spell that revealed Pettigrew and Draco was the one to stun him. "The boy has a sharp magical nose, no doubt about it." Moody grunted before pulling a vial from his pocket, "Shacklebolt, mind waking Peter for questioning?" Shacklebolt pulled out his wand and said clearly "Finite" Peter woke up and Moody forced the liquid down the man's throat.

"Name"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Born?"

"December 2, 1960"

"Do you have anything that you have to say before we take you to the Ministry?"

"Yes, I betrayed the Potters to Voldemort."

That made everyone stare at the rat, except Harry and Mosura. Harry's right arm was aflame with purple fire and Mosura's eyes were glowing bright greenish blue. "So, you're the one that betrayed our parents!" Harry snarled, Peter said "Yes, I betrayed the Potters, the stress was too much for me to handle being secret keeper. I told them to have Sirius or Remus but they made me the secret keeper anyway." Harry then grabbed the shirt's collar and lifted Peter off the ground. "Why? Why did you have to betray my family?!" Harry whispered and Peter answered "I'm a coward, the only thing that I could do properly was help make the marauders map. Voldemort said he saw something in me after I told him the secret, he made me a death eater. I can give their names, but that's all I can give."

Harry punched the man out of the compartment with his right hand, the rat hit the door across from them and slid to the floor, out cold. "Get that...Filth...away from me and my sister. Make sure he gets the maximum punishment of the law and if I see his face again, I will kill him." Harry growled, his eyes turning into reptilian slits that burned purple. Moody grunted his approval at Harry's statement and dragged the betrayer away from the compartment. McGonagall and Shacklebolt had looks of outrage and shock, Shacklebolt recovered first. "Mr. Potter, Alastor and I will complete your request with Pettigrew, what he has done is the most grievous thing a man can do, betraying the trust and friendship of a Noble and Ancient house, two of them if I'm not mistaken. The house of Potter and the house of Black. Professor, students." WIth that, Shacklebolt left, McGonagall stood there for a few more minutes before she too, left.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Harry said and left the compartment, heading to the back of the train. That man betrayed his parents and that betrayal got them killed, Harry was furious. Something had been unleashed inside of him, something ancient and powerful. It called for the rat's blood, but that call had stopped when Harry's 'request' was accepted and would be followed through. The beast inside of him grunted, it was annoyed that the rat wouldn't die by his hand. ' _What do you expect from me? I am not you!_ " The creature snorted ' **_We are one in the same. We are of a more ancient order, an order of action and deed, not of words and promises. That man should be dead, but you have lived in this order of words for far too long, if that rat was in our order and he betrayed the very kings of the order, he would be killed by the very ones that he betrayed. That would have been you, but you are more human than your father._** '

Harry hated the fact that this creature was right about he and it were the same. But, this was the first time it spoke in full sentences, could have been his anger that broke the barrier between them? Harry opened the last door and stepped out into the sun light. ' ** _You have much to think about that rat, so lets move onto something lighter. Like the fact that you have a crush on Ms. Yoko Littner, if you follow through and start a relationship with her, I'll fully approve of it._** ' The beast said and that stopped his heart, curse that beast. ' _Yes, I have a crush on her, so what? It could be just that, a crush._ ' The creature cackled ' **_Nope, it isn't just a crush, you have feelings for her, admit it. You have feelings for your sister, Mosura, but those feelings are of the family bond shared between siblings. The feelings for Yoko are not, so stop denying it and~_** ' The beast stopped and said ' **_Yoko is behind you, tell her about your feeling or I'll force it out of you!_** '

"Harry, I wanted to tell you something, its very personal to me." Yoko said from behind Harry, making him turn his head to face her. "I got something to tell you as well, but please tell me what you want to tell me first." Yoko moved to his side and sighed "Harry, I'm not from this time, at all. I'm from the future, where humans have to face creatures known as Beastmen in giant mechs called Gunmen. Before I came here, I was 14. I am the last of my families line, the goblins know this and that's why that call me Lady Littner. Harry, I have had some feelings for you ever since I went with and your sister to Gringotts. My magic is compelling me to tell you that we have something that no one else has." Harry looked at her before he said "I...er, Yoko, I've got the same feelings for you. I can't shake that fact that, maybe, we were meant for each other?" Yoko gave him a look of confusion before smiling. "Maybe a spell could tell us if we are to be together or not." raising her wand, Yoko said clearly and slowly " _Destrium Souliumras Colrestour_ "

Harry and Yoko both glowed black for a minute, Harry then yelped as the black turned white and latched onto Yoko's black arua, turning it pure white. "Yoko, what spell was that?" Harry asked as he watched the aura's vanish slowly before he heard Yoko giggle. "That, my dear Harry, was a spell that the Littner's of the past created for them to find their true love." Harry gave Yoko a look of 'What are you talking about?', Yoko then said "Its a soul finder spell, it finds your soul's other half. In this case, you and I are supposed to be together." Harry then smiled before asking "Well, Yoko, would you have the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" Yoko just rolled her eyes at him before grabbing his wrist, pulling him back towards the compartment. "Harry, I would love to be your girlfriend, but we have to get ready for school first, remember?" Harry then blushed in embarrassment, "I forgot, I was so angry and then, you know..." In the back of his mind, the beast growled it's approval, ' ** _I knew that you two were meant for the other, never doubt, little gojirian, never ever doubt again when it comes to your feelings and instincts._** '


	4. The Sorting and Battra?

If Harry could say one word about Hogwarts, it would be amazing. From the boat ride, to standing in the great hall, it was amazing.

"This is the part where the first years get sorted." Yoko whispered in his ear as the hat finished singing. The hat was old and had many places in it the looked like it had been patched up. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat before calling out "Abbot, Hannah!"

Hannah looked nervous as she sat on the stool and put the hat on her head. Then the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Puff's cheered as Hannah sat at the table. As the sorting continued, Harry watched as Yoko was sorted into RavenClaw, then Draco was sorted into Slytherin. Then his name was called and he walked up and placed the hat on his head.

" _Hmm, Intresting, your soul mate has asked me to place you and your sister in her house, now I can see why._ " The hat said in his mind, this was an odd feeling and it was starting to make Harry's head spin.

" ** _Get out of the gojirain's head, you piece of human trash!_** " Harry heard the monster in his head roar, shaking the hat visibly at all. The hat finally shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

Mosura only had to put the hat barely on her head before it shouted the same thing, Harry's sister was beaming from ear to ear as she sat next to her brother. The rest of the sorting was tuned out by the trio until Dumbledore stood, gaining everyone's attention. The old man said a few words before food appeared on the four long tables. Harry felt something try to probe his mind several times during the feast, his mental guardian took swift action to stop the probing from even getting to any memories. Harry looked up at the staff table and noticed that Dumbledore had a confused look on his face, but that was quickly forgotten when something tried to force itself into his head. It felt like a sledgehammer trying to break his mind, but the monster took care of it by blasting the force that tried to enter his mind with triple the amount of power.

" _ **Some people just don't learn. The old man will probably be asking you questions later, if what I saw was any indicator.**_ " The monster paused before grunting " _ **Two others tried to enter your mind, one has a childhood grudge against your father and the other...is being controlled willingly by an outside source. Should be easy to rip that intruders mind to shreds.**_ "

Harry kept eating and talking to his new housemates and speaking to Draco, who was sitting across from them. After the feast was over, the different houses went to their common rooms. The RavenClaws had a special knocker that asked a riddle and if you answered correctly you could enter, if not, you would be stuck until someone answered the same riddle. Books were everywhere, as well as paper, pencils, quills, ink bottles, and many other writing objects. Harry quickly found an art canvas and started grinning like a madman. His sister and Yoko both saw the art supplies and had their own grins, all three of them loved to paint, draw, and/or sketch and they were all very good at it.

Several hours passed without interruption, a few other artistic ravens joined them but that was it. Harry was finishing the detail on his painting when he heard a tiny cough. Harry looked and saw his head of house, Professor Flitwick, studying his painting with a critical eye.

"I'm impressed that you have a great, no professional eye for detail, Mr. Potter." The tiny professor squeaked in praise.

The painting itself showed a cityscape, but it had a massive monster standing in the center, its eyes glowing red as it seemed to stare into your soul. Harry then was given a double take, did his painted just blink? Watching, Harry let out a cry of surprise when his painting came to live. The creature moved closer and became visible, Harry had just drawn the king of the monsters and it was staring at him with...pride?

The tiny professor squeaked "Wonderful, just Marvelous! Mr. Potter, you are the first I've seen to bring a painting this realistic to life without using the spell. 5 points to RavenClaw."

Flitwick then pulled out his wand and cast a spell on the painting, making it float over to a wall and it stuck there.

"Now, I think its time to got to bed everyone!" The tiny Professor said and everyone went to their rooms. The RavenClaws' dorms were made so sibling could sleep in the same room together. Harry and Mosura gave Yoko a quick goodnight before entering their room and got ready for bed. They were both tired and fell asleep instantly when they hit the covers.

The next morning, everyone was staring at the new painting in the RavenClaw common room. The creature looked at the students before it did something to the city it was surrounded by, it would make sounds when a student did something as well. Harry could tell that this was not a normal animated painting, it was way too sentient to be a normal magical painting. Yoko was still surprised at the paintings' liveliness, something that made the other paintings in the common room were now bland.

The great hall was only partially filled, but the potter twins found their cousin sitting alone at the end of the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Draco, what's up?" Harry asked the blonde boy.

"Oh! Hey, uh nothing much." Draco replied.

"You seem down." Yoko looked at the Malfoy heir with a kind smile.

The Twins sat on either side of their cousin, which seemed to make Draco happier than he was. They pulled some food over towards them and started eating.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Potter! Why are you not at the RavenClaw table?" A snide voice came from behind them, making the twins, Draco and Yoko jump. They turned and saw a tall, greasy haired man that wore black on black, with a side of black and lets not forget to mention that he was wearing black.

"Thats a lot of black." Mosura said.

Harry had to agree with his sister on that, but the man coughed.

"Sorry, Professor!" They all said at the same time.

The professor looked at them before giving Draco a paper, then he said "I'm Professor Snape, the potions teacher."

"I'm Harry Potter and this is my sister, Mosura." Harry introduced, the professor nodded his head before turning when a shadow made the entire great hall darken.

"What is that?!" A student yelped before a piercing screech ripped through the air.

Harry looked up and saw a black and orange bug staring down at them, this was not how he wanted to start his first day of school.

" _ **So, you're the next gojirian. I hope that you have a better control over your anger than the last one.**_ " A deep resonating voice said.

"Who are you?!" Harry shuddered as he asked.

" _ **I am Battra, Mothra's twin and Earth's defender.**_ " Than the massive creature lifted off from the roof and flew to who knows where. This was disconcerting...


End file.
